


Call me when you need me

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, awkward dorks doing the sex, i'll shut up now, kinda i guess, okay maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami can't sleep again so he calls his boyfriend for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me when you need me

"Hey...are you awake?"

"I wouldn't be able to answer this phone call if I weren't would I?"

Kagami grumbles something on the other side of the other side.

Even before they dated Kagami used to call Tetsuya when he had trouble relaxing and going to sleep especially before a big and stressful event.

And, Tetsuya supposed, the semi finals to the winter cup _were_ a big and stressful  event.

Kagami knows that Tetsuya is a bit of a night owl and had on more than one occasion postponed sleep for reading or homework. He could stay even up till one and thus when Kagami called him gruff with lack of sleep and distressed Tetsuya could still be found awake.

"Anyway. What are you doing up this late dumbass!"

Kuroko huffs.

"I am sorry Kagami-kun buy _you_ are the _last_ person to lecture me about this. Besides. If I went to bed now I wouldn't be able to comfort you."

"Shut up!" Kagami blusters."I don't need comforting."

Kuroko laughs. Kagami grumbles something unintelligible into the phone and tells Tetsuya to shut up.

Eventually he stops and the line goes mostly silent. They stay quiet for awhile.

Kuroko thinks that Kagami fell asleep while on the line then. He didn't always needed a full conversion. Sometimes he called just to hear Tetsuya's voice a fact that was embarrassing for both of them and would ask him to talk for a few minutes about this and that.

"Hey..." He suddenly speaks. Ah. So he wasn't yet asleep.

"Yes? "

"Can I. ..ask you something?"

Tetsuya hums.

"Yes, of course."

There's a pause before Kagami speaks again.

"What....are you wearing? "

Kuroko pauses at the unexpected question.

“Excuse me?” He asks not comprehending.

There is silence on the other side.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Fuck. Forget it.”

Kuroko furrows his brow.

“Why are you asking?”

“I said forget it!”

“No. Please finish, I can tell you, but I don’t know for what purpose.”

Kagami grumbled something on the other line and went silent again.

"Kagami-kun?"

"I...miss you."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"You just saw me today."

"Yeah, but..." He trailed off and coughed awkwardly to cover his embarrassment.

Kuroko blinked. That was a very strange behavior. Normally Kagami-kun wasn't that...mushy. It was true that he didn't spend much time at his boyfriend's place recently, due to school. Plus it was the Winter Cup season and after each game and practice they were both exhausted. So after exchanging short pecks on the intersection they went their separate ways.

That's why Kagami's behavior surprised him slightly.

Kuroko hoped of course that they would be able to catch up after the tournament finished. He didn't want to come off as too clingy, but he  also missed him and just spending time and relaxing with Kagami; watching games, cooking, walking Nigou, napping.

He felt his inside flood with warmth when he realized all the other...less innocent things they would be able to indulge in after they won, when they recovered enough energy.

Suddenly Kuroko paused as realization hit him.

Was _that_ what Kagami-kun meant when he said he missed him?

"Kagami-kun, are you, perhaps-"

"Yeah." Kagami cut in, not letting him finish and embarrassing him. "But forget it. It doesn't matter anymore."

Kuroko huffed, a bit annoyed.

"But what if I want to?"

Pause.

Kuroko could just see Kagami with his mouth hanging open.

"Wh-what."

Kuroko sighed.

"I said what if I wanted the same thing."

Kagami was speechless on the other line.

"Really?" He sounded bewildered and a tad bid hopeful. Kuroko mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Yes. Just. I need to close the door."

"Yeah, okay."

Kuroko put the phone on the bed and, walked up to his desk to put book away. On his way back to bed he closed and locked the door as quietly as he could.

"I'm back." He said to the receiver when he was sitting back on the bed. Suddenly he felt giddy and a bit nervous. He also felt a bit hot under the collar from anticipation. It _has_ been a while after all.

Kagami grunted in affirmation and then went silent again.

"Just so you know Kagami-kun, I've never done this."

"Obviously." Kagami huffed and then quietly added. "Me too."

Kuroko hummed.

"Ah, so you asked me a question."

"Mhm."

"What am I wearing. Well, I'm afraid the answer is not very arousing. Pajamas."

Kagami laughed then and Kuroko felt himself grin. The weird tension was dissipating.

The line went silent for a moment again, but it wasn't awkward anymore. Kagami needed a lot of pauses and restarts when they were doing anything sexual. He was figuring himself how to proceed and if everything was in order. Kuroko thought it was really sweet and didn't mind the slower pace, even if sometimes he craved something more...urgent.

"Which ones?" Kagami spoke suddenly, still chuckling a bit.

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no."

Kuroko huffed.

"Well what are _you_ wearing?" He countered and then his eyes slightly widened in realization.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just went and took the lead."

Kagami snorted.

"It's cool. I don't mind, just give me a moment to...get into...it."

"Alright."

"To answer your question though." He sounded embarrassed again, but not ashamed, which was a good thing. "Sweatpants."

Pause.

"Only."

Kuroko hummed. The image appeared behind his closed eyes.

"Can you take them off?"

"Yeah. Hold on." There was shuffling on the other side and Kuroko heard the sound of clothes being thrown to the floor.

"Underwear?" He supplied helpfully, his voice becoming a bit airy.

"Not wearing any."

 _Oh_.

"Now you?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Yes." He said when he realized Kagami couldn't see him. He was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when Kagami stopped him.

"B-but, pants only okay?"

Kuroko paused.

Kuroko couldn't see, but he just knew that Kagami was blushing madly.

"You are oddly specific Kagami-kun."

"Shut up!"

Kuroko huffed, but did as what asked of him, folding his pajama pants and underwear neatly and setting them aside on the bed. Then he paused again.

"I will lay against the pillows now." He informed Kagami.

"Yeah. Me too."

After a moment of shuffling on both their sides and fluffing up pillows, the line was silent again.

Kuroko sighed quietly to the received and patiently waited in anticipation.

"I...like your voice."

Kuroko blinks at the sudden confession.

"My voice?"

"Y-yeah."

Kuroko breathed through his nose. Well, that was...unusual.

Kagami mumbled something incomprehensible. When Kuroko asked him to repeat he only grew more frustrated and flustered.

"Kagami-kun? Please speak more clearly, I don't understand you."

"I said." Kagami took a shuddering breath and choked out the next words. "I like when you m-moan and yeah..."

Kuroko blinked, and felt his face turn pink.

In the silence that followed he could hear Kagami's breathing on the other side. He realized that his own chest was raising and falling while he breathed deeply. Was he getting excited from...talking?

"Do-" He started and then had to swallow, to make his voice sound normal and not so breathy. "Do I do that a lot?"

Kagami sighed then, which suspiciously sounded like relief.

"No." He admitted. Kuroko bit his lip and tightened his grip on his phone.

"But if we were together now...I would....try and make you...ah shit."

Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes, mouth suddenly dry so he licked his lips and swallowed.

"What else?" He asked. His free hand wandered down and fiddled with the bottom of his pajama shirt.

"I..."Kagami sighed again and paused before he resumed. "I would make you feel good, Kuroko." Another sigh. "Fuck, I would make you moan so much..."

Kuroko opened his eyes when at the end of that sentence Kagami's voice came out suspiciously strained and breathy.

"Kagami-kun. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah." Came the unabashed response. "Yeah. You too, come on Ku- _Tetsuya_. Touch yourself."

Kuroko let a moan slip out at the sound of his name coming from Kagami. His voice went low and turned husky and Tetsuya felt his toes curl in the cool sheets. He spread his legs a bit and propped them upwards on the bed. He was half hard already, but he took his time to rub himself sensually with his palm before he started stroking evenly, slowly listening intently to Kagami's voice.

"That's it." Kagami grunted into the phone, sending tremors and shivers up Tetsuya's spine. "Yeah, nice and slowly just how you like it."

"You mean how _you_ like it." Kuroko countered, but then bit back another moan that wanted out.

Kagami chuckled on the other side and Tetsuya had to grip his erection more firmly.

"Yeah. I guess. Sorry, I don't mean to tease. Just. _God_." He groaned then. "You sound so good. Fuck. I want to hear you more. Be louder?"

Tetsuya gasped, face flushed and legs, trembling a bit.

"I c-can't. My family..."

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot." Kagami sighed in mild disappointment, but quickly recovered.

"If...if you were here though...you could be you know."

"Yes." He groaned and rolled his hips up into his sticky hand.

It was surprising. Normally it was Kagami who was clumsy with words during the day, not Tetsuya. Yet here they were, roles reversed and the one whose tongue was tied into knots was _Tetsuya_ , while Kagami-kun managed to spill lovely and lewd things into Tetsuya's ear and make him gasp on air.

He _really_ hoped he wasn't too loud.

"Tetsuya." Kagami sighed and Tetsuya could imagine his slack mouth and flushed cheeks as he worked himself into his peak with fast, even strokes.

Just like he liked.

"You're so good to me." Kagami groaned. "I want to make you feel good too. Can I?"

A breathy whine was his confirmation.

"Next time." A grunt. "Next time I will. Promise. I Promise. Fuck. Fuck."

"I want you here." Kuroko managed to gasp out. _Or be there_. His mind supplied.

"I know. I want you too. Mmmmhn..."

Kuroko squirmed his legs more apart. His hand has picked up speed and he was now stroking himself with fast, uncoordinated jerks of his wrist.

"Haa....haaa....hha.aaaa.... _Please_."

Heat was pooling in his groin, his erection swollen and leaking, he was sweating and flushed.

He _really_ needed to come.

Kagami as if heard his thoughts.

"Fuck. I'm-" Kagami paused and Tetsuya could hear how he took a big breath to calm himself. Honestly  he was impressed. He wasn't sure _he_ would have so much willpower to stop.

"Hey...Tetsuya..." He said between panting. "Let's...let's come together okay?"

"Yes." Was the only coherent thing which he was able to choke out.

"Okay. Go faster. Mmm...yeah good." He groaned into the received.

Tetsuya did as requested, jerking his length with quick strokes and teasing the head with his thumb. He threw back his head against the pillows and felt as his legs went numb before he chocked a surprised _Taiga-kun_! and came messily over his hand and stomach. His pajama shirt was thankfully spared as he pulled it a bit up earlier.

"Oh fuck." Kagami groaned long and low as he came and Tetsuya closed his eyes, ear pressed to the receiver, trying to commit the sound to his aural memory. Who could have known voice could be so erotic?

They both took the time to catch their breath, coming back from their high.

Kuroko closed his eyes and hummed contently, before he wrinkled his nose at the sticky mess coating his hand and stomach. Sighing he left the phone for a moment and reached over to his nightstand for some tissues.

He put on his pajamas back and grabbing his phone, tucked himself under the covers again.

"Taiga-kun?"

The line on the other side was silent again. Kuroko thought that Kagami dozed off, but then came a hum.

Predictably Kagami was the one that was tongue tied this time.

Kuroko flushed at the memory of his husky voice from just minutes ago and what he had promised him, how good he would make him feel.

"That was pretty nice...but also embarrassing." He admitted.

Kagami groaned.

"If you didn't like it, you should have just said something!"

"I never said I disliked it."

A tired sigh.

"Yeah."

Pause.

"I want...to kiss you or something."

Kuroko chuckled at this, his whole body going pleasantly warm, which had nothing to do with what they just did and everything to do with Kagami's awkward sweetness.

"That's a little impossible. I don't think kisses work through phones."

"Shut up I know that!" Kagami bristled embarrassed. Now that the heat of the moment passed he was again his awkward self. Kuroko wondered why was it that during sex Kagami could get so undone and say so many things that gave a painful case of wildly beating even to Tetsuya.

Well, whatever the reason, he couldn't really complain. He liked both his sides anyway.

Kagami went silent again, and both stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Normally they would tangle their limbs together and share many kisses until one of then fell asleep in the other's arms. But such were the circumstances that they couldn't indulge in this.

Tetsuya felt himself pout at those thoughts.

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

"Can...you stay on for a while?"

Kuroko smiled a bit and tucked himself even further under the covers.

"Of course."

The next few moments were spent on them barely talking, sharing just quiet murmurs and listening to each other's breathing. Soon Kuroko noticed that Kagami spoke less and less, until his side went completely silent.

He smiled again.

"Good night" He said to the receiver and disconnected.

His ears were still tinged pink when he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> /HIDES UNDER 20 BOULDERS


End file.
